Hell Fallen
"In the searing, hallucinatory landscapes of the Hell Dimensions, a war has raged forever." See also Hell and Bach, Into the Inferno, Sympathy for the Devil and Something Wicked About mission in Hell Fallen]] In the searing, hallucinatory landscapes of the Hell Dimensions, a war has raged forever. This conflict keeps the attention of the thirteen demon tribes away from Earth, leaving Hell as a cautionary tale of theatrical fire and brimstone. Even in the secret world, only the chancers and masochists still deal with these violent creations. But the balance of power across the Hell Dimensions is finally shifting, stretched between two figureheads. Tears in the fabric of reality have opened on Solomon Island and in the lonely avenues of the City of the Sun God, spewing forth demonic invaders. Something must be done. Through a sequence of three dungeons, players will guide the outcome of the war in Hell to save the Earth. In the first of the Hell dungeons, ‘Hell Raised’, the players met the commander of one of the clashing forces: a charismatic but deeply crazed magus named Wicker. His cult of personality seeks to restore the Dimensions to their former, lost glories. He promises that after his victory, the rifts between worlds will be forever closed. Now in ‘Hell Fallen’, the players re-emerge into howling deserts beneath a strategically vital plateau. Far above them, Wicker and his loyalists have been cut off from the front lines by an unexpected counterattack. Braving flesh-scouring sandstorms and the toxic workings of gigantic machines, players must climb the plateau and break the siege of Wicker’s compound. The gauntlet they must run is grueling. The few areas that offer protection from the vile elements are already occupied by demons and living weapons. The Archaeomachinist unearths ancient ordnance from the wreckage fields and turns them upon his foes. The Myrmidons, an elite squad of Hellish soldiers, stalk the ruins seeking to slay any who might reinforce Wicker's bastion. When players reach the plateau, the defenders have already been driven back to the walls of the fortress. Crossing the battleground, players will fight towering biomechanical war machines and their attending Engineers. After the players face down waves of feral rakshasa, their mistress the Executrix takes the field, allowing her mongrels no rest even after their deaths. In a final attempt to topple the bastion, three great molten constructs crash to the scorched earth—a desperate battle that will press players up to the very Doors of Hell. Admitted through the portal by Wicker, the players only catch a brief respite before a storm breaks upon the fortress. With it come the Hell Dimension’s most feared assassins, sent to claim the magus’ head. Climbing to the bastion’s highest point, players fight alongside Wicker to defend him from the assassins and from the storm. For the storm is not just an unnatural disaster, but a manifestation of Wicker’s immortal enemy itself. Over the course of the desperate fight, the fortress is lashed by disintegrating winds, forcing the players to take shelter or suffer the consequences. If they can prevent Wicker’s death and frustrate his enemy once again, forcing it to take flight, this chapter will draw to a close. Even with the siege overthrown, questions remain, and the greatest challenge is yet to come. In the carcass of a colossal city whose factory fires burn on every horizon, great armies and great leaders shall fall. There, players will experience the fate of the Hell Dimensions, and of the shadow they still cast upon Gaia. Hell Dungeons * Hell Raised * Hell Fallen * Hell Eternal Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Egypt